Switching and mobility management is one of the basic problems of the mobile communication system. In the related art, the mobility management of a Third (3rd) Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) network uses a mobility management mechanism based on GPRS Tunnelling Protocol (GTP) in which an Internet Protocol (IP) layer address can be ensured to be unchanged before and after switching, and thus job continuity can be maintained. Similarly, Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has also developed IP-based mobility management protocols, including Mobile IPv4 (MIPv4)/Mobile IPv6 (MIPv6)/Dual Stack Mobile IPv6 (DSMIPv6) and the like. With the evolution of network gradually towards the direction of isomerization, a trend of gradual integration between Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) and cellular networks is more and more apparent. A mobility management technology of switching between WLAN and cellular networks has been defined in the current 3GPP, which includes three types of solutions, such as S2a, S2b and S2c interfaces.
In the related art, a switching between WLAN and cellular networks uses a method so called “make before break”, which firstly establishes a link to a target network, and then disconnects a link to the source network after completing the switching. During this process, wireless interfaces of the WLAN and the cellular networks are required to be opened simultaneously, which will cause wireless interference problems, especially in a case of switching between Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks and WLAN.